


Kill Our Way To Heaven

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Body Paint, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, But best friends in love maybe, Changbin chips his tooth, Chaos, Clingy Han Jisung | Han, Clingy Seo Changbin, Consensual Sex, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I swear they're just best friends, I wrote them like they're in love, Jisung cries a lot he's insecure, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marijuana, Maybe they are in love, Paint Kink, Painting, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Top Seo Changbin, Vanilla, reassurance, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: Changbin wiped his hands on his body, smearing the rainbow over himself with gliding hands. It was unfairly erotic, the way his hands cupped around his own waist and neck, how his head rolled back as he felt up his own skin like it was the first time. A smile spread on his face, his eyes opened to look at the ceiling.“Hannie,” He whispered, Jisung perked up at the mention of his name. “This is amazing.”---------------------Where Jisung gets high enough to cry over an ugly painting and Changbin chips his tooth. (and where they happen to fuck, but in the best friends kind of way)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	Kill Our Way To Heaven

“Do you feel good?” Changbin asked, adoring how distant Jisung looked. It was the younger’s first high, he was there in case anything went wrong. “Hannie, do you feel good?”

Jisung closed his mouth, swallowing thickly. “It’s good,” He mumbled, his eyes darting to a painting on the wall. He got stuck on it, staring at it with big eyes and a soft sigh. The shapes and colours brought him to tears, he didn’t have the mind to wipe them away. “Was that always this pretty?”

“Probably not,” The older mused, inspecting the dull smudges of old paint on the canvas. He hated the painting, it always dimmed down the room with how lifeless it was. He loved watching Jisung react to it, his face of disbelief. “Does it get to you?”

“Yeah,” Jisung sighed, he got up and softly brushed his fingers over the chipping paint. Some of it flicked off from his touch, he interpreted it as part of the art. “It’s beautiful.”

Changbin crouched next to him with a tissue in hand, carefully gripping his chin to make Jisung face him and wiping away his tears. “Don’t cry,” He cooed, Jisung’s breath shuddering. His posture sagged, shoulders shaking as he started crying harder. “What’s wrong, Hannie?”

“I don’t know,” The younger replied, smiling through his tears. “I-I don’t know?”

He watched Jisung hiccup and cry, cocking his head to the side. “Do you want kisses?” Changbin offered, because that was the only thing that never failed to cheer him up. Jisung stopped crying at the mere mention of it, his eyes big. “Do you wanna give kisses?”

Jisung nodded eagerly, crawling the small distance between them before leaning in and peppering kisses all over Changbin’s face. He loved giving kisses, showering people in affection. Especially considering how soft Changbin’s skin was and how squishy his cheeks were. Changbin rarely let him do it this elaborately, so he took advantage of it. 

Eventually he even pushed Changbin onto the floor, sitting on his chest as he continued frantically scattering kisses. He hovered over Changbin’s lips, breath fanning over them. 

“You wanna kiss me?” Changbin wondered, Jisung nodding slowly. “Go ahead.”

He closed the distance, pushing his lips against Changbin’s for a second. Jisung didn’t want to push, he didn’t know how much the older was okay with. A simple peck was always safe, so he went with that. 

When he pulled back Changbin smiled at him, his face lit up in excitement. “Wow...” Jisung sighed, his heart beating at a ridiculous pace. He just kissed Changbin, his best friend, and he enjoyed it so much. Changbin smiled at him, reaching up to tuck a strand of Jisung’s hair behind his ear. “Did you like it?”

“I might need to do more research before answering,” Changbin joked, Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed as a pout fell on his lips. “I want you to kiss me again, Hannie.”

“Oh!” Jisung exclaimed, a giggle bubbling from his throat. He connected their lips again, Changbin quickly moved his hand to the back of Jisung’s head to hold him close. Jisung yelped, Changbin softly bit into his bottom lip before letting go. “Why’d you bite me?”

“Felt like it,” The older shrugged, smiling at him. Jisung stared at him with his jaw dropped, Changbin snorted. He climbed off of the older’s body, crossing his legs while Changbin sat up. His eyes drifted to the canvas again, zoning out for a moment as he got lost in the colours. “Wanna paint?”

Jisung looked over at him, nodding slowly. Changbin pushed up his chin, closing his mouth for him. He kept staring at the painting, losing track of time while Changbin searched for the materials. It wasn’t long before he came back with his arms full of paint tubes and brushes. 

He took down the painting from the wall, laying it down on the floor. “We should make it even prettier, hm?” Changbin suggested, checking out all the material they had. “Just go wild.”

The younger grabbed a tube of bright blue paint, uncapping it and peeling off the dried bits stuck on the inside. “Go wild?” He asked, flicking the flakes onto the floor. Changbin nodded in confirmation, holding a tube of light green himself. “Okay.”

Jisung leaned forward until he was hovering over the painting, squeezing at the end of the plastic and watching the paint dribble onto the canvas. The colour stood out almost painfully against the dusted ones that had been there for ages, he dragged a trail over the entire surface, swirling and curving it. 

“Pretty,” Changbin complimented, handing him a brush in case he needed it. Jisung took it and laid it down next to him, he didn’t want to change anything about the blue. “More.”

Changbin used a ridiculously large paintbrush to drag the stripes of light green across it, accidentally brushing through some of Jisung’s blue to create a perfect turquoise. They kept adding colours, to the point where the blue and green became indistinguishable and they had to put more of them on the canvas in order for them to show. It was probably one of the ugliest creations known to mankind, but they could only view it as an improvement.

As they went on, they kept getting messier. To the point where there was a thick layer of paint on top of it that would start dragging down if the canvas was tilted. It wasn’t the prettiest thing to exist, but they loved it. 

They couldn’t just stick to painting, flicking the brushes towards each other to get spots and specks on their shirts and faces. It led to them taking off their shirts to avoid ruining them completely, and they used their hands to spread paint over the canvas as well. Carefree and childish and they kept pushing it into the perfect places. 

It turned into a brown mess, so they added even more colours. An endless amount of them until there was an entire rainbow on the ruined piece. 

By the time they finally decided they were done it wasn’t recognizable, Changbin preferred it this way. They scratched their names into the thick layers of paints, dead in the middle of it all with a big heart around it. 

Changbin wiped his hands on his body, smearing the rainbow over himself with gliding hands. It was unfairly erotic, the way his hands cupped around his own waist and neck, how his head rolled back as he felt up his own skin like it was the first time. A smile spread on his face, his eyes opened to look at the ceiling. 

“Hannie,” He whispered, Jisung perked up at the mention of his name. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah?” Jisung asked, his eyes glued to Changbin’s hands as he followed how they trailed around. “Why are you doing it?”

“I don’t know,” Changbin replied, at least he was honest about it. Jisung could see how he ran his tongue past his teeth, everything about him was shining. Undeniably, the both of them were hard from something so simple. “Does it look pretty?”

Jisung drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as Changbin held his own body, lowering his head to look at Jisung from under his eyelashes. He almost felt sober with how empty his mind was, he never knew Changbin possessed such an ability. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Changbin.”

“What are you thinking about?” Changbin wondered, picking up the half emptied tube of bright blue paint and squirting it out onto his palm. “Share with me, Hannie.”

Changbin placed his hand over himself once more, covering the brown with blue and making the brightness dim down as he roamed around. “I-I’m thinking about how pretty you are,” Jisung replied, his cock twitched. “And about h-how bad I want you right now.”

He was clueless, he’d never had such an embodiment of pure sex in front of him before. “You want me?” The older mocked, he ran the blue down his arms and stretched out his loosely intertwined hands far above his head. Changbin was a work of art, Jisung was lucky to witness it. “You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

“I-I can’t,” Jisung denied, fumbling with his paint covered fingers. He was breathless and every word he spoke made him feel like he should gasp for air. “I just want you.”

The older laughed, cocky and loud in a way that made him sound like a villain. Jisung shivered, watching as Changbin slowly lowered his hands and brushed them past his chest on his way down again. “Why don’t you take me then? I’m right here.”

Jisung swallowed again, following how Changbin put his hands on his face. It couldn’t be healthy to feel his heart beat this fast, he couldn’t slow it down even if he tried. All he could do was accept and inhale the sight in front of him, trying to memorise every little detail so he could always look back on this moment later. 

“Hannie,” Changbin sighed, it sounded obscene. “Please take me, Hannie.”

All he had to do was reach out, that was all it took for Changbin’s painted skin to be under his painted fingertips. He reached out, his fingers shaking as they were suspended in the air and stilling as he pushed against Changbin’s pec.

Paint piled up on top of his nails as he unintentionally scratched it off, revealing Changbin’s skin again. It was slightly reddened and irritated by the paint, it wasn’t too big of a worry. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jisung repeated, he was tempted to lick his paint covered skin even with all the chemicals. Changbin would get mad at him if he did, he held back the urge. “I love you, Binnie.”

“I love you too,” Changbin whispered, tempted to touch Jisung even with his dirty hands. He lightly grabbed Jisung’s waist, the paint cold against his skin and making him jump. The reaction amused him, making a fond chuckle slip through his lips. “You’re very pretty yourself, Hannie.”

Goosebumps raised on Jisung’s skin, he wasn’t sure if it was caused by the cold or the touch. There probably wasn’t much of a difference, if he really considered it. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, Changbin nodded before he even finished the sentence. Jisung was much more forceful this time, crashing their lips together painfully so that their teeth hit each other. Changbin yelped, pulling back from the kiss urgently. He raised his palm and spat a piece of his tooth into it, a piece Jisung had just chipped off because he didn’t know how to contain his excitement. “Shit, sorry.”

The older stared at it for a moment, the piece getting covered in paint as he held it between his index and thumb. “Damn, Hannie,” Changbin mocked fondly, getting up and quickly putting it in a spot he’d remember before sitting on the floor once more. “It’s alright.”

“Sorry,” Jisung mumbled again, his messy hands neatly collected in his lap as he felt embarrassed for the accident. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Hey, baby,” Changbin called, pushing his fingers under Jisung’s chin to make him look up. The younger’s bottom lip was wobbling, his eyes brimming with tears that could fall any second. “It’s okay, I promise. You’re so cute. I’m having a really good time with you right now, please don’t think you messed up.”

Jisung nodded with soft sniffles, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “I thought you would be mad,” He whispered, smiling sadly. Changbin looked so nice, he really wanted this to be perfect. “You’re not?”

“Not at all,” The older promised, leaning forward and carefully connecting their lips once more. Jisung figured that if Changbin still wanted to kiss him, that must mean he wasn’t lying. He still felt stupid for ruining Changbin’s teeth like that, but after thinking about it he realised that teeth were indeed fixable. “Do you still wanna do this? I’m completely on board with whatever you want.”

He didn’t say anything, just leaning in and passionately connecting their lips without chipping any teeth this time. Changbin slowly laid down on his back again, his hands on Jisung’s face and coating it in paint. It was perfect again, because it was easy to be. 

Changbin’s hands started roaming over his back, feeling up his skin and leaving behind a trail of colour. “You’re so beautiful,” He mumbled against Jisung’s lips, the younger pulling away from the kiss to slowly place kisses over his different facial features. “Really, Hannie. You’re so perfect.”

Jisung breathed a laugh, leaning down to hide his face in Changbin’s neck. The warmth of his skin had already dried the thin layer of paint there. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Changbin repeated, there wasn’t a limit to the amount of times he could say it. He didn’t want to stop saying it, not when he could feel Jisung smile against his skin. “What do we do, hm? How are we gonna do this?”

He remained quiet for a moment, breathing in the smell of cheap art materials and expensive cologne. “I have no idea,” He confessed, Changbin carefully flipped the two of them over. The paint on Jisung’s back immediately clung onto the floor, the slight pull on his skin felt good somehow. “That feels so strange.”

“That’s understandable,” Changbin replied, inspecting his dirty hands for a second. He sighed heavily enough for his shoulders to drop a little as he leaned down and grabbed the waist of Jisung’s sweatpants with his teeth. Jisung lifted his hips, he struggled. “Won’t work.”

Jisung quickly wiped his own hands on his stomach, the paint on his skin almost fully dried and only leaving behind the slightest smudges of colour. He pushed down his pants with ease, taking a little longer with the ankles but then throwing the item to the side. Jisung wasn’t wearing underwear, leaving him completely naked. “Pretty?”

Changbin stared him down with a hungry gaze, as if he was ready to eat the younger alive the second he got the chance. A shiver went down his spine again upon noticing the look. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Changbin purred, his eyes taking in how Jisung’s cock was darker than the rest of his body, how his balls almost had a purple shimmer. His entire body seemed to stand out more like this, how defined every part of him was. “You’ve been hiding all that?”

The younger’s face turned an amazing shade of red, only complimenting his appearance more. It was Changbin’s turn to be mesmerised now, to be astonished by how beautiful his best friend truly was. He would never be able to view Jisung the same way after this was all over, he would never stop thinking about all that the younger hid under his clothes. 

Jisung was so bashful as Changbin openly observed him, pushing his legs together to hide his cock. “Don’t get shy on me now,” He scolded fondly, carefully pushing his hands in between Jisung’s thighs and spreading them with a small amount of force so Jisung would be able to resist if he didn’t want to. Changbin mocked a soft gasp when Jisung’s legs were fully spread again, revealing his cock once more. “So I was correct! What a cute thing.”

He pouted, Changbin cocked his head to the side. “I wanted to be in control,” Jisung whispered, even though he didn’t hate this attention. “...I-I don’t know.”

“You can take over if you want?” Changbin suggested, but that wasn’t what he wanted either. He loved the way the older was looking at him, the way he was talking to him. As if he could break at any second. “What do you want, Hannie?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung repeated, he wasn’t used to not being the one in control. He didn’t hate this, that’s all he could think about. Changbin was so soft and nice that he didn’t mind at all. He liked the warmth radiating from the other, the options that he was given. “Keep going? I-I think I like it?”

Changbin ran his hands up and down Jisung’s thighs, covering the skin in paint and the glide turning rougher as all that was left on his skin was colour that had already dried. 

He kept feeling up Jisung’s body until all the wet paint was gone and the younger was covered in it. “You’re so beautiful,” Changbin whispered again, Jisung’s cheeks bright red and his lips shiny with a thin layer of spit coating them. “Can I touch you?”

Jisung nodded, his breath briefly hitching with excitement before Changbin’s fingers curled around his shaft. It felt strange, the paint making it warmer than it naturally was and feeling rougher than usual. It was odd when Changbin started stroking slowly, the lack of any glide making it uncomfortable. “Bin,” He mumbled, lightly gripping his wrist. “It’s too dry.”

“O-oh, right,” Changbin stammered, clumsily raising his hand to his face and spitting into his palm. He wrapped his hand around once more, the paint flaking off as he stroked. “Fuck… Sorry.”

“Let’s take a break,” Jisung denied, Changbin looked lost. He knew what it felt like to be lost, he didn’t like seeing it on his best friend. “We should wash our hands, that’d probably help.”

The younger washed his hands first, rinsing them with soap and water thoroughly until every flake of paint left his hands. Changbin held his hands under the running water, Jisung pressed against his back. He blindly undid the knot at the front of Changbin’s sweatpants and reached in his hand, brushing his fingertips over Changbin’s length carefully. 

It made the process difficult for him, trying to make sure he didn’t miss a spot while Jisung kept feeling over his cock him in a way that made his knees buckle almost too easily. 

He gripped onto the counter with soaped up hands, gritting his teeth together. “Hannie,” He whimpered, rutting forward into the touch with twitching hips. Jisung pressed his lips against the back of his neck, the skin exposed and paintless. “H-Hannie… Please do something.”

Jisung wrapped his hand around Changbin’s cock, loosely holding it in his grip as he started thumbing at the tip. Changbin collapsed further onto the counter, letting his head rest on top of his turned white knuckles and letting his mouth hang open. Drool started dripping onto the floor as Jisung kept going, Changbin didn’t know how to stop it. 

“That’s a fun twist,” Jisung mumbled next to his ear, low and sultry. “The tough muscle pig gets this weak just from someone toying with his cock for a little? What a surprise.”

Changbin moaned, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he finally found a way to get the drooling to stop. “Hannie,” He begged, his hips jerking and bucking as he tried to catch more of the delicious feeling that Jisung’s hand brought. “M gonna cum, Hannie.”

“Go ahead,” The younger encouraged, squeezing his length before he continued rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head of Changbin’s cock. “Make a pretty mess for me.”

He went quiet before a strangled moan forced its way out of his throat. Jisung could tell he was having his orgasm based on the way Changbin’s cock twitched in his hand, the older shaking as he rode it out. Jisung shushed him gently, still circling his thumb over the same part to help him through it. 

“What a good boy,” Jisung praised, kissing the spot behind his ear. “How do you feel?”

Changbin turned the tap back on, finally finishing his task before he cupped some of the cold water and splashed it on his face. “So good,” He replied, Jisung felt relieved. “Nice break.”

Jisung rolled his eyes fondly as Changbin turned around and stepped into his embrace. “I just wanted the claim that I made you cum first,” He teased, Changbin mocking a soft gasp in response. “Now you’re the eager one.”

The older laughed softly, giving him a soft kiss and letting it linger. “Sure, I’m the eager one,” He agreed, Jisung grinning at him happily. It was light-hearted, it was a joke between the two of them from conversations they had in the past about who’d cum quicker. “I’ll let you win, if you want it that bad.”

He connected their lips again, the both of them stumbling back until Jisung’s back bumped against the kitchen island. They had to be careful of where they touched so their hands wouldn’t get covered in paint again, so they wouldn’t have to wash them again. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Changbin mumbled against his lips, tangling his hands in Jisung’s hair and pulling at the strands with jerky movements. “I love you, Jisung.”

“I love you,” Jisung replied, his hands on the back of Changbin’s neck. “Fuck me?”

Changbin nodded, placing an individual kiss on both of his cheeks before leaning back and smiling at him. “I’d love to,” He whispered, Jisung kissing the tip of his nose. “We need lube, don’t we?”

“Go get it then,” Jisung mocked, with a giggle and another kiss. Changbin moved the both of them to a different part of the kitchen, reaching past Jisung to pull open a cupboard and taking out a bottle of lube. Jisung laughed, hard enough for his shoulders to shake and tears to form in his eyes. “Why do you even keep it there?”

“For situations like this,” Changbin replied, as if everybody kept a bottle of lube in their kitchen cupboard. “Wastes less time.”

Jisung snorted, watching how he popped open the cap and squirted it on his fingers to rub it in between. “Should I bend over now?” He wondered, Changbin shrugged and reached around. Their chests were pressed together as he pushed his fingers against Jisung’s hole, pushing in two at the same time. It didn’t give him the best reach, but it was good enough to make Jisung shiver. “Shit, g-guess not.”

Changbin grabbed one of Jisung’s legs, lifting it to be at his hip and giving him much better access to Jisung’s hole. The younger let his full weight rest against Changbin, knowing the other had no problem holding up his weight. 

“Do you like this? Feeling me play with your perfect hole?” Changbin teased, Jisung wanted to cry at the soft tone he was using. The older was warm and strong, it felt good to be so close to him. He nodded, he didn’t mind falling apart in Changbin’s arms when safety encased him this way. “You’re such a good boy, Hannie.”

He wasn’t really aware of the things happening around him anymore, time stopped ticking and the world stopped moving until all that he had was Changbin. He was sinking into quicksand and Changbin was tightly holding his hands to keep him from going under.

“I love it,” Jisung replied, his cheek smudged as he rested his face against Changbin’s shoulder. “I love you, Changbin. T-this is so great, you’re so amazing.”

Jisung let his gaze trail around, falling on the painting once more and gasping softly at how the bottom was now covered in paint that had dripped off. The mess of colours covered the floor in a small puddle, Jisung’s head started spinning faster. 

Changbin pulled back his fingers, carefully turning Jisung around and pushing on his back until his chest was resting on the counter. He relaxed onto it, Changbin’s hand felt nice as it rubbed his back. The older pushed his fingers back in, pumping the digits at a controlled pace to watch Jisung’s legs shake. 

“You’re so pretty,” Changbin praised, keeping his hand on Jisung’s lower back as he fingerfucked him. Jisung’s eyes were closed, his cheek pressed against the granite. “Would you like me to fuck you soon, Hannie? Or do you want to switch roles?”

“No,” Jisung mumbled, his words slightly muffled by how much his cheek got squished up. “Please fuck me, I’d like that so much.”

Changbin reached past him again, with the hand that he kept on Jisung’s back. He used it to open the cupboard once more, searching around and grabbing a condom. Changbin sighed as he took it between his teeth, ripping open the packet and almost dropping it right after. 

Jisung didn’t open his eyes, he kept lying in the same spot while Changbin rolled on the thin layer of latex. The condom had a layer of lube on it, it would be unnecessary to add more. “Changbin,” Jisung whispered, the older paused where he had just aligned his cock with Jisung’s entrance. “You have to fuck me against the painting. It-it makes sense.”

“Of course,” Changbin agreed, he straightened his back and helped Jisung stand. They somehow made their way over to the canvas, with slight waddles and shaky legs. “Pretty.”

He carefully bent Jisung forward again, the younger’s cheek pushing into the wet paint and getting him dizzy from the smell of chemicals. Changbin repositioned himself, finally pushing in with one smooth push. 

The other shivered violently, his mouth opening in a silent gasp and getting dangerously close to eating the paint. It got on his eyelashes, sticking to them and making Changbin wonder once more about how he’d get it off. The position made the older uncomfortable, even if Jisung was too out of his mind to notice what was happening. 

Changbin pulled out, turning Jisung around and lifting him. He pushed his back against his painting and hooked his elbows under Jisung’s knees. Jisung blinked his eyes open, weakly lifting his arms to wrap them around Changbin’s neck. He tried to hold on, and he melted at Changbin’s reassuring smile. It was good, he was doing good. Changbin’s cock was almost painfully deep inside him, it was perfect. 

Jisung weakly pulled him in to crash their lips together again for a lazy and somehow heated kiss, he wasn’t even aware both could exist at the same time. 

The older started fucking him, lifting and lowering him with his arms with ease. Changbin was so ridiculously strong that Jisung could barely even comprehend how he moved him so easily. He just kept moving his lips against Changbin’s, pulling at the strands of his hair. 

“You feel so good, Hannie,” He praised, mumbling against his lips. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Whines were spilling from Jisung’s mouth, forgetting to move his lips in the kiss and then eventually hiding his face in Changbin’s neck again. 

“Y-you’re fucking me so… So good,” Jisung stammered, his cock leaking in between them and his back mixing the paint as he rubbed against it. He ruined it again, but that meant they could repaint it another time in the future. It didn’t matter at the moment, nothing mattered other than the pleasure Changbin was chasing for the both of them. “M gonna, a-ah, gonna cum like this.”

“Already, baby?” Changbin mocked, as if his second orgasm wasn’t approaching dangerously fast. “You can cum if you want to, you deserve it so much. My baby Hannie has been so good for me.”

Jisung nods against his neck, smearing the paint that got on his cheek on the skin. “Gonna cum,” He gasped, pulling in his knees to squeeze Changbin’s elbows and his arms pulling him closer as his orgasm crashed into him with tidal waves. He gripped onto Changbin for dear life, trying to get a grip. “Oh baby, b-baby, help me baby.”

Changbin hoisted him a bit higher, the paint between the canvas and his back creating a gross noise. “Good boy,” Changbin shushed, fucking him through it with slow thrusts. “Keep breathing, Hannie. Just accept it.”

When Jisung opened his eyes his lashes were wet and sticky with teary, partially covered with paint. “Cum in me,” He panted, looking Changbin dead in the eye. “Please.”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Changbin praised, moving his hips again. Jisung’s cheeks were flushed red and shiny with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his lips rimmed red from biting and licking at them. “You feel so good, you’re so so so fucking pretty. Do you even know how you look?”

He started kicking his hips faster, Jisung unbelievably flustered with the realisation that Changbin got off on praising him. “I’m pretty,” He replied, Changbin nodding with his lips parting slightly. “Binnie, do you like it when I tell you how pretty I am?”

Changbin nodded, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “Tell me,” He groaned, his thrusts turning more erratic. “Tell me how beautiful you are.”

“Oh, Binnie,” Jisung giggled, he wasn’t sure how to handle the idea that someone thought of him like that. “Binnie… Don’t you think I’m so beautiful when I take your cock? D-don’t you like seeing how messy I get from getting fucked with it? I’m so… So pretty, Binnie. I’m really so beautiful.”

“You are, fuck yes you are,” Changbin groaned, his hips twitching as he spilled into the condom. Jisung tried to massage his cock with his hole, hoping he was doing a decent job at it. “Fucking hell, Hannie. Oh f-fuck.”

Jisung didn’t know what to say as Changbin came down from his high. Changbin didn’t seem to mind, he just connected their lips briefly once more.

“I could fuck you all day like this,” The older joked, slowly lowering Jisung’s legs and helping him stand. It felt foreign, his legs weak and numb from being fucked and held up in the same position for too long. “Another time, alright? If you’re up for that.”

“Definitely,” Jisung smiled, he finally felt the tightness of the paint that dried on his skin and saw the paint clumped on his eyelashes. It was only then that he realised how messy they had gotten. How much they ended up destroying the painting, how the kitchen and the floor were covered in the colours. “We have to shower, that’s gonna hurt.”

Changbin kissed the cheek that wasn’t covered in paint, stroking it after. “We should,” He agreed, holding Jisung’s face in his hands and bringing him down to kiss his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Jisung giggled, grabbing Changbin’s hand and walking backwards as he guided the both of them to the bathroom. He stumbled a few times, but almost managed to catch himself in time. He never got a chance to fall around Changbin. “That was amazing, you’re so amazing. I’ve never been that comfortable during sex.”

Their footprints left behind paint marks, having to be careful in the bathroom when it made their steps much more slippery. It gave them an excuse to hold each other again. 

“It should be warmed up now,” Changbin said, holding his hand under the running stream to check the temperature and softly resting his hand against Jisung’s cheek right after. He melted into the touch, the after orgasm bliss was settling in for him. “Is that good for you?”

“Perfect,” Jisung whispered, the older stepping into the shower first and then holding both of Jisung’s hands for support to help him in as well. He closed the shower door, the two of them close together in the small space. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, even though they had never done this before. “I’ll wash you first, I’ll be too tired in a sec.”

Changbin turned around, Jisung squirting soap in his hands and rubbing it in between before he carefully started roaming them over his back. The more the paint peeled off, the more the irritated red skin showed. 

“Does it hurt?” Jisung wondered, trying to be as gentle as possible while he carefully scratched it off. Changbin shrugged, his shoulders were bare of any paint. “A little?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Changbin agreed, his wonderful shoulder muscles showing as he moved his arms. Jisung found it even more attractive than having to wash away his own handprints from the other’s skin. As if he had forgotten how strong Changbin looked through all the layers. “More uncomfortable than painful, a little raw. I’m so sorry for your back.”

“It’s alright,” Jisung denied, turning Changbin over. The older insisted on doing his back, the paint still somewhat wet and making it less bad than it could’ve been. Changbin’s hands were gentle and careful as they ran over his skin. “Definitely irritated.”

The words were spoken with a few soft laughs from the both of them, turning quiet for a moment as they just enjoyed each other’s presence. 

Jisung enjoyed washing his chest a little too much, squeezing and rubbing his pecs with wide eyes. Changbin let him do as he wanted, rubbing his hand over Jisung’s toned stomach in slow circles. “I love you,” Jisung whispered, finally moving his hands down to wash Changbin’s stomach as well. “You’re so… I don’t think I can have this with anyone else.”

“I love you too, baby,” Changbin replied, the pet names felt too easy now. He was ever so careful as he wiped it off of Jisung’s cheek and the younger rested his face in his hand. “It would be amazing to make this something regular, might not be this special though.”

“That’s alright,” Jisung whispered, it felt so nice to just be touched so softly. It felt so nice to have someone look after him like this, to feel so safe. “I’m sure it’s always special with you.”

“You’re very special,” The older teased, making another giggle bubble past Jisung’s puffy lips. He liked looking at Jisung, at his peaceful features and his perfect skin. Looking at Jisung made him feel a sense of peace. “You’re not high anymore, are you?”

“Not at all,” He chuckled, finally getting all the paint off of his face and leaving the skin stinging and pulsing as it immediately tried to heal. Changbin scratched the last specks of paint from his own skin, not wanting to burden Jisung with the small amount that he missed. “Thank you for staying with me, all of that was wonderful.”

“Glad you agree,” Changbin whispered, hooking his fingers under Jisung’s chin to lift it and connecting their lips again. He could, so he did. “Wanna cuddle once we get out?”

Jisung stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s torso and squeezing him tightly in a hug. “Thank you,” He whispered again, the words held more meaning that time. Changbin held him back, somehow managing to rest his chin on the top of Jisung’s head even with their minimal height difference. “You’re a really good friend, Binnie. I hope you know that.”

“I think we’re both good friends, that’s probably why we get along,” Changbin mumbled, kissing Jisung’s wet hair. “Other people might not find us good friends at all, we just found each other. Do you want me to wash your hair?”

He nodded, his eyes were tearing up. Changbin didn’t question it, he just squeezed some shampoo from the bottle and massaged it in Jisung’s hair.

When Jisung started crying he washed it out, when he wiped away his own tears he put in a good amount of conditioner and let it sit there for a moment. “I’ll always love you, Jisung,” He promised, rinsing his hands of any suds under the water. “That love will always stay, no matter what happens.”

Jisung hummed softly, he sounded tired. That must be the reason for him to cry so easily, because he was tired and sensitive. “You’re so special,” He whispered, blinking away tears as he looked at Changbin. They blurred his vision horribly. “I’d like those cuddles now.”

Changbin rinsed his hair out again, deciding that any leftover paint would flake off later and would be a souvenir for now. He dried Jisung’s hair, and he took him along to the bedroom. 

Even though Jisung was sniffling the entire time, he still helped him step into a fresh pair of warm sweatpants and slipped a large hoodie over his head. He still kissed his cheeks one by one and made Jisung sit down on the bed as he got dressed himself. 

They got under the sheets, Jisung got in Changbin’s embrace. It was everything good in the world kept to themselves for just a moment, the two of them selfish for refusing to share with anyone else. “Hey, Jisung?” Changbin asked, earning a soft hum. “You know you can believe me whenever I tell you I love you, right?”

Jisung stayed quiet for a moment. The paint was still dripping from the canvas onto the floor, the kitchen was still stained with colours that would be found in crevices and never removed until decades later when it finally peeled. With Changbin’s tooth still chipped and covered in paint in the spot he swore himself he wouldn’t forget leaving it, that he would probably end up forgetting the placement of. “I’ve learned to believe you.”

“Good,” Changbin sighed, pulling the sheets a little higher over their bodies. Jisung nuzzled closer against his chest with a small smile on his face, satisfied and happy. “You should.”

He fell asleep on accident, his breath fanning out from his parted lips and hitting Changbin’s neck. It was rare for Jisung to fall asleep so easily unless he was completely comfortable. He didn’t feel any regret towards them having sex, he was sure he wouldn’t later either. 

The older nuzzled a little closer, resting his chin on top of Jisung’s head to be as close to him as possible and closing his eyes. They both slept with soft smiles on their faces that faded the longer they were in their pleasant state of unconsciousness. It was good, they were meant to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H4NEKO)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
